Wrong Side of Heaven
by MulishaMaiden
Summary: Anya Stracener is one of the newer divas to main roster of the WWE. She's in the wrong business to be a troubled young woman, but she doesn't care the reproductions to her extra hobbies. Will she dive into a state of oblivion losing everything she's worked for, or will a certain member of the Shield who had similar problems be the one to bring her back from her own darkness?


**Disclaimer: And of course I do not own the WWE, or any rights to the superstars and divas of the company. I only own Veronica, and any other OC I decide to add along the way. I hope y'all enjoy the prologue. **

**-Brittany**

The door slammed open, tongues danced frivolously for dominance, hands tangled in hair as the two pushed their way farther into the room. They finally reached the bed, and Veronica was tossed onto it. The drunken brunette couldn't help but giggle as she watched the man in front of her slink his way up the bed like a predator readying for his prey. He wrapped an arm around her midsection, and yanked her body to his much bigger one. The young diva's hands landed on the superstar's chest, and oh how she loved running her hands over his strong chest. Staring at one another she let a hand run up his chest, his neck, and then tangled her fingers in his light, short hair.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night, or are you going to do something about this?" she asked cupping his hardened shaft still contained in his pants. The groan he let out was so animalistic, Veronica couldn't help but to bring her lips to his neck.

"The things I'm going to do to you tonight," he growled pushing her back down, and hovering above the smaller woman.

"Then show me what you're going to do to me," she taunted running her hands under the t-shirt that still covered his torso. His mouth was soon on hers again, and she couldn't get enough of his lips on hers. Veronica's hands still under his shirt, started raising it higher, and broke their kiss to discard the unwanted material. Now she could look at his muscular, tanned physique with nothing blocking her view. His smirk grew as he watched her run her green eyes all over his body.

"Your turn," he announced before grabbing the end of her tank top, and quickly adding it to the floor near his shirt. Her lacey bra soon joined, and his lips were pressed to her collarbone earning a gasp in return as he alternated between sucking, and biting on the sensitive skin.

"Oh gods please don't tease me like this," her words came out low. Unbuckling his belt, Veronica stole his lips in a sloppy fight for dominance. Finally their clothes had been completely discarded. Heavy breaths were being inhaled and exhaled while they stared at one another.

"You want it, doll?" his voice husky laced with lust as his bright, blue eyes searched her forest, green orbrs."

"More than anything right now," and just as she replied he slid his hard length inside of her waiting folds. The moans that filled the room were filled with satisfaction as they both got what they had wanted all night. One of her lean legs wrapped around his waist causing him to sink even more within her wet pussy. Her nails scratched down his taut back. Feeling his hard muscles only made her want the light haired man on top of her even more. His thrusts started getting harder and faster, and she rolled her hips with his to keep the rhythm that was getting her closer to her climax. The sounds of moaning and flesh hitting flesh rung loud in the hotel room. His plump lips were on her neck making her gasp as soon as he bit down causing her to pull on the reddish hair in her hand. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder, she pulled him down closer to her as they grew closer to their climax.

"Oh fuck! I'm about to come."

"Me, too, doll," she brought her leg up a little higher on his waist, and moments later she was screaming his name. Tossing her head back at the peak of her release, she heard him let out a loud groan followed by, "fuck, Veronica!"

Feeling a weight on her chest, Veronica looked down to his head resting there. His gorgeous eyes were closed, and he wrapped his arms around her. She started running a hand through his hair, and while doing so the brunette fell asleep wrapped up on another man's arms in god knows how long.

**A/N: So, it's pretty damn short. It is the prologue after all. Pretty sure I'll have chapter 1 posted tomorrow after work. Got a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story, so I hope you all decide to stick around for the journey. Until then leave a review with any suggestions, or to just tell me how it is. Thanks!**


End file.
